


Orphans

by AceLucky



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Comfort, Daydreams, Friendship, Guilt, Hope, Internal Struggle, Kindred Spirits, Orphans, Reminiscing, Theft, midnight conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Merle can't sleep, she watches the stars thinking about the past and whilst out notices movement in the shadows, a thief perhaps and then she realises it is one she knows. Through conversation they learn they have far more in common than they ever imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of my word count for nanowrimo, the idea came to me late one night and whilst it's short, I think it's a rather lovely pretty little image.

Merle was sat at the edge of the woodland staring up at the stars, she was dreaming of Fanelia, the longing for home overwhelmed her. 

“I miss it,” she thought aloud. 

Merle’s tail curled round her side to provide her with some comfort and warmth, Van hadn’t been there as much for her as she would have liked, not that she could blame him, she knew how he felt about Hitomi and she just wanted him to be happy. She listened to the sound of an owl hunting somewhere deep in the woodland, it’s hoots were a happy reminder to her that she wasn’t alone. But then the owl was alone, the owl was a silent and lonely hunter, perhaps that was more like her. 

She considered going hunting, not that she needed to but occasionally it was nice to take herself back to her roots. Her stomach grumbled, she knew there was delicious food back inside waiting for her but coming where she was from she felt almost guilty eating when she knew how much others suffered. She grasped a hold of her nail file and turned it round in her hand. 

Just then she heard a digging sound coming from behind her, cautiously she turned and when she couldn’t see anything she leapt up into the tree so she could get a better yet discreet look at who or what it was.

She stealthily moved up the tree trunk and then sprung across to the next tree in silence, she balanced carefully, tail swinging slightly from side to side. She saw who it was then and relief washed over her when she realised it wasn’t a stranger or someone likely to do her harm. She saw a flash of gold and curiosity overtook caution.

She leapt down, “What ya doing?” She asked as she filled her nails.

Mole Man jumped, “Oh….nothin’” He hid something behind his back.

Merle tried to move round him but he turned his body away from her, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to steal dinnerware or candlesticks from the Palace,” she grinned.

Mole Man was turning red and furiously shook his head, “No mam,” he lied.

Merle sighed and collapsed on the floor, “It’s not like I care anyway,” she said sounding almost sad. 

“Oh?”

“What do I care if you’ve stolen one or two items whilst you’ve been here, they haven’t exactly shown you the greatest of kindness have they?”

Mole Man was confused, so he stayed still and didn’t reply, he figured being cautious in case this was a trap was the smartest thing to do. 

“I won’t tell, cats promise,” she smiled at him and crossed her claws. 

Mole Man didn’t know what persuaded him, maybe it was the sincerity in the cat’s voice, or how lonely he had been recently. He made the decision to be honest with her and produced a golden candlestick from behind his back, followed by another, “It’s just these two I promise, I don’t plan on taking anymore,” he confessed and Merle sensed he was telling the truth. 

“I know,” Merle replied as she stared at the ground, then looked up with a small grin on her face. “You’re trouble just like me.”

Mole Man laughed a little and shook his head as he continued to wrap the two items in a blanket and buried them, Merle watched with interest. 

“It’s just to get me by when all of this is over,” he explained. 

Merle nodded, “I get that,” she paused, “Hitomi calls me a cat burglar,” she gave a bitter laugh.

“Some people, they…” Mole Man begun, unsure whether he would be welcome if he sat next to her but considering her kindness to him so far he took the risk. “They have no idea what it is like to survive, to fend for their lives like others…like me,” he looked at Merle, “And I sense like you, have had to.”

Merle nodded, “I was an orphan, my family all wiped out, I had no one. Stealing was the only way to survive. Lord Van was so kind to me, he didn’t need to be… Him and his parents, I miss them.” she said with sadness.

“I know,” Mole Man said sadly. 

“You’ve lost people too?”

Mole Man nodded, “Oh my yes, my kind are rather frowned upon aren’t we?”

Merle went to protest, “I-I,” but she stopped, she knew he was right.

“I was an orphan too, only I never found a home after,” he paused to look up at the sky, “But I believe we are all capable of making a home in this world through our deeds and friends… Perhaps there I have not been cautious enough.”

Merle smiled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” she reached out for his hand and put her paw over it. 

“I wish I had done more,” he confessed. 

“You’ve helped Lord Van, Allen and the others plenty… And Millerna, you gave her courage in her studies and helped her save Allen’s life,” Merle said. 

“I suppose, those two, Princess Millerna and Princess Eries have done more for me than I could ever repay them, and this is what I do,” he motioned to the place where the candlesticks were buried. 

Merle shook her head, “That’s not the point, life is complicated.”

“You know for a young cat, you’re pretty wise,” he replied.

Merle smiled, “You liar,” she jabbed him gently in the side.

“No, no,” he protested, “I mean it.”

“No one has ever called me that before that’s all,” she said sadly but smiled all the same. 

Mole Man smiled back and placed his other hand on top of her paw, she rested her head against his shoulder, “This is nice, just sat under the stars, they were so pretty in Fanelia.”

“You’ll get home one day little lady, we all will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was super short but I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
